


Games We Play

by Behonest_bekind



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behonest_bekind/pseuds/Behonest_bekind
Summary: Donna's a little tied up, but luckily the Doctor is there to help her out.





	Games We Play

Donna’s heart pounded in her chest. She felt the cool silk sheets shift against her heated flesh as she tugged lightly at the silk ribbons binding her wrist to the bed’s headboard. God, what a picture she must make. She felt embarrassed just imagining it. Red hair a mess on the pillow, pale skin flushed pink and contrasting against the deep blue sheets. Legs bound just enough to the corners that she couldn’t close them all the way unless she bent her knees at a weird angle or if she arched her back. The only thing covering her was the Doctor’s tie around her eyes. She was unable to do anything but lay there. Just waiting.

She could feel when the Doctor came back into the room. She could feel his eyes sweep over her like it was a physical caress. She cut off a moan as arousal surged through her at the thought of finally moving forward with their little song and dance. Don’t get her wrong, the anticipation is half the fun, but you can’t play this type of game alone. She couldn’t help but try and rub her thighs together in a small attempt at relieving the fire burning inside of her. She heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room. A grin spread across her face as she realized that she could win this. The best part was she wouldn’t even have to break the rules. She licked her dry lips before she let out a silent sigh. She arched her back slightly and gently rubbed her thighs together again. This time not as an attempt at relief, but as a show. Best part was that it pushed her breast forward obscenely and she knew how much he loved looking at them.

She heard him snort softly, and she grinned again. He knows she’s playing with him of course. They’ve done this enough times. Plus, she’s pretty sure there is no one in the universe that knows her better than him. The grin slips from her face though when she hears the door click shut. Is he still inside? She listens for any sign that he didn’t leave her again. She hates when he does that. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something ghost up the inside of her ankle. What the hell was he touching her with? She let out a startled grasp when it touched her nipple. He was touching her so lightly that all it was doing was frustrating her more and not relieving any of that heat that burned in her belly. She heard him chuckle and she bared her teeth at him, making her displeasure known.

He did it again and this time it made her arch her back trying to get away as he swept whatever it was along her side. What was it, damn it? He tickled it below her nose and she sneezed. It was a damn feather. He was using a god damn feather to tease her. Oh, if he thought he was going to win that easily he had another thing coming. This time when Donna felt him run it down her belly she managed to keep herself from flinching away. Instead she forced herself to arch into it. She made sure to bite down onto her lip in the way that always caught his attention. When she felt him pause, she tilted her head back to expose all of the smooth expanse of her neck and spread her legs a little more, putting herself on display. She could take the embarrassment of knowing that she was acting so wantonly since she knew that it got him hot and bothered. She could practically feel him glaring at hers at this point. He should know by now that she would use any thing she could to win.

She waited for his next move. What would he do now? He could get out those candles he had been wanting to try. God, she hoped he didn’t. Wax was such a pain to get out of sheets and she felt guilty having the Tardis clean up after them. She was pulled away from her thoughts by his mouth suddenly being against her core. Shit! She hadn’t even felt the bed dip! Not good, not good. She squirmed and wiggled trying to dislodge him. This was just unfair. How the hell was she supposed to keep quiet with him licking her open like that? She had a hard enough time trying not to say anything when he was teasing her with just his fingers on a good day! She clamped down on her bottom lip and stifled every sound she desperately wanted to let out. God the noises he was making. Like there was nothing that the Doctor wanted to do more in the world than just stay with his nose buried in her. There probably wasn’t, the bastard. Just think about winning. Just think about the prize at the end.

She doesn’t know how long the sweet torture went on for. When he pulled back, she was panting through her nose, terrified that if she let go of her lip the game would be over and the words would just pour right out of her. She felt him climb up the bed and hover over her. She could feel the heat from his hand as he balanced his weight and the dip in the bed beside her head. Now what? He wasn’t moving. She felt the butterflies in her stomach kick up as her nerves kicked in. She hated when he stared at her. Then she felt his thumb slide against the taunt skin beneath her lip. Oh shit. Not this. No, this is so unfair. He knows what this does to her!

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now, Donna Noble?” Damn it! It just got so much harder to hold her resolve. Next time she swears that she is putting him in her place so that she can at least shut him up for a little bit. “How beautiful you look? How brilliant you are? You know just how to move and just what to do to make me almost want to say to hell with this game, so you must know on some level. But I think you don’t realize just how brilliant you always are.”

Come on, why does he have to use run his mouth now of all times? He can’t let her try to fight off just her body’s reactions? Now she has to contend with emotions too? “When we get back to the Tardis after running around on some planet that no one has ever seen before? Hair a mess, cheeks rosy, that light in your eye? Absolutely stunning. Hell, even when you are yelling at me you’re brilliant.”

“But you know what?” No, she can feel his mouth moving against her throat. She can feel that downward tick his lips get when he is ridiculously honest. Stop. Don’t you dare, you asshole!

“I wonder how I got so lucky as to find you twice. You’re everything to me and I’m so glad you said yes to travelling with me.” Donna felt her eyes start to burn behind the makeshift blind fold. That great big streak of alien nothing! He just can’t ever play fair, can he? He always has to pull out all the stops and throw himself full force at everything. If she didn’t admire and love that particular trait, she might actually have a problem with losing damn near every one of these games. She lets out a sigh and feels herself visibly deflates. She feels him smile into her neck. Oh man, he’s going to go in for the kill now. 

“Just because you don’t like me talking about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you, doesn’t mean I don’t feel that way every day. Every day I feel so grateful to travel with you and to be able to just be with you wherever we find ourselves.” She feels him tug down his tie from around her neck, but she keeps her eyes close. She feels him run the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip again. She bites down on it in retaliation.

“Donna, open your eyes for me.” She cracks one eye open to glare at him. She quickly realizes that she made a mistake. She sees the lust clearly on display on the Doctor’s face and how his body is reacting to her. That’s not a problem though, that she can deal with easy. It’s his damn eyes! Nothing but tender love and affection. She’s nearly about to cave when he speaks again. “Are you ready to talk to me now?”

Oh, you’d think after all this time together, after all the times they played this game, he would know better. As always, he let his mouth runaway form him. And oh look, he realizes he fucked up. She can practically see him realize that the victory is quickly slipping away from him. The best part of his little accident? He took off the blindfold and they both know that it was there for his benefit, not hers. She grins and looks up at him from beneath thick lashes and just flutters them gently. Let the final round commence.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I put pen to paper. A little light smut without actually being explicit.


End file.
